Fairytale
by shyhinata144
Summary: Told in Rukia's point of view, where she addresses her relationship with Ichigo  Written during the 2 week hiatus after Aizen was defeated


Disclaimer Don't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does. Please rate and review.

This fanfic was written during the 2 week hiatus after Aizen was defeated.

The story usually goes that people from two different worlds meet and change each others lives. Isn't it usually the bad boy who meets the nerdy, sweet, innocent, and naïve girl? Well that's not how it is with us, true Ichigo is a bit of a bad boy, but he's also quite nerdy. He has a constant frown on his face, an 'I don't care attitude', and he often gets into fights. Despite his bad boy image, he is quite studious and is among the top of his class. Now he isn't all the way on top, he is somewhere in between. And me, I can portray the sweet and innocent school girl, but that's not who I really am. I have a bit of a short temper and I tend to kick people's shins when they make me mad. I admit I can be naïve about things, especially with the technology in the Living World, it is nothing like the things we have in Soul Society. The differences in the technologies we both use further proved how far apart my world was from Ichigo's. Yet, that didn't stop us from meeting.

On my first night stationed in Karakura Town I met Ichigo. One thing led to another and I gave Ichigo some of my shinigami powers. But that greedy bastard took most of my powers and I was forced to use a gigai in order to regain my strength. Those two months I lived in my gigai were quite interesting. I went to high school, made friends, learned new things, and my relationship with Ichigo grew, even though we were constantly arguing with each other.

However, as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end" and they did. One night Nii – sama and Renji came for me. I knew they would, I tried to leave without getting Ichigo involved. But the fool showed up and got seriously hurt, I was able to spare Ichigo from Nii – sama's fatal blow, but I feared Ichigo would die as I walked through the Senkai gate. To my surprise he survived, and despite my protests about following me, he showed up in Soul Society, to save me from my execution. Ichigo had to go through some intense battles, but somehow he managed to rescue me. Through my rescue, Soul Society found out there were three traitors among us, Aizen – taicho, Tousen – taicho, and Ichimaru – taicho. After the shock of the betrayal, the wounded were tended to. While that was going on I snuck off to apologize to Kaein – dono's sister. I was relieved to hear that she accepted my apology. Ichigo, who had been searching for me, found me outside Kuukaku – san's home. We stood a good distance from each other. Now this is the part where the damsel would run into her savior's arms and thank him and profess her love to him. Instead I told Ichigo that I would be staying in Soul Society. I was expecting him to be upset with my decision, but he told me as long as it was my decision he was fine with it, I smiled at his response. The next day Ichigo and the others returned to the Living World.

Shortly after they returned to the Living World there was trouble. A stronger group of Hollows, known as Arrancar attacked. Ichigo was not strong enough to help his friends and he ended up being saved by Urahara and Yoruichi – san. After the fight Ichigo was wallowing in self – pity. When I returned to Karakura Town to help with the Arrancar, I had to knock some sense into Ichigo so he could stop pitying himself and so he could get stronger to protect those important to him. It worked for awhile, that is until another group of Arrancar showed up. I fought two of the Arrancar; I defeated one, but was almost killed by the second one. Ichigo was there as I was stabbed through the chest by the second Arrancar, Grimmjow. I assume he felt responsible for my injuries because the next day he disappeared, and was gone for a few days. I later found out he was training to control his inner Hollow. Ichigo was not the only one training to get stronger. Inoue and I were training in Soul Society, while Renji and Sado were training with Urahara. During one of my training sessions with Inoue, I had to go ahead to the Living World because a group of Arrancar were attacking. I went ahead to help Ichigo and the others, but I should have waited because when Inoue was on her way to the Living World she was kidnapped. However, when word got out that Inoue was missing, Soul Society labeled her a traitor. We were all furious because we knew that Inoue would NEVER betray us. Still, the special group of shinigami who were stationed in Karakura Town were forced to return to Soul Society. I wanted to go find Inoue, but orders are orders. As I was about to walk through the Senkai gate I gave Ichigo one last glance and apologized.

The next time I saw Ichigo was when I had to beat some sense into him again. I had to beat some sense into him in Hueco Mundo because he didn't wait for me and Renji to return from Soul Society, so we could help rescue Inoue. The fool didn't have enough faith in us and he made me say sappy things. Afterwards we ran into a few problems, but we eventually made it to Las Noches. There we decided to split up in search of Inoue. We all faced difficult opponents, myself included. I fought an Espada who looked like Kaein – dono, it was a difficult battle because it reminded me of that agonizing night when I killed Kaein – dono. Although I was able to defeat the Espada, I was seriously injured. As I clung to life, I kept thinking about my friends, especially Inoue and Ichigo. I was worried about Inoue because I know what it's like to be trapped while your friends are fighting and there's nothing you can do to help. I was thinking of Ichigo because I needed to leave my heart with someone. I could not die without entrusting my heart to someone. Luckily, I was then rescued by Nii – sama, and healed by Hanatarou and Kotetsu – fukutaicho. After I was healed, I was allowed to return to the battlefield to assist the others. I fought alongside Renji and Sado, while Ichigo dealt with the Number 4 Espada. After Ichigo's battle with the Number 4 Espada, there was something different about him, but I didn't have time to question him because Kurotsuchi – taicho was able to open the Garganta to Karakura Town for Ichigo and Unohana – taicho. I watched Ichigo leave and hoped everything would be alright. When the rest of us returned to Karakura Town, we were informed that Aizen was captured and of Ichigo's state.

It took the fool roughly one month to wake up, when he woke up Inoue, Sado, Ishida, and I were there to greet him. I informed him about what was happening with his body now that he was losing his shinigami powers. Ichigo said he had a feeling that would happen, and he then asked to go outside. Once we were outside he seemed rather disappointed. I guess he was sad he would no longer have the strength he worked so hard for. I told him I would be returning to Soul Society and that this was our farewell. I guess people were expecting us to confess our love for one another and promise to wait for each other despite belonging to different worlds. But no, we said our good – byes and we went back to where we came from. Ichigo and I did not have our fairytale ending, but then again maybe it means our story isn't over.

_**End**_


End file.
